


Wow

by ThisIsAnna47



Series: 28 days of fanfic [24]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 14:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16725372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsAnna47/pseuds/ThisIsAnna47
Summary: Lena find some herself at Kara’s place. The only problem it’s Alex that opens that door but that doesn’t stop Lena from wrapping her in a tight hug.





	Wow

Lena stood at Kara’s door knocking lightly. She should’ve called ahead. She shouldn’t have assumed that Kara would be free. They may be best friends but Lena knew that Kara had a life seperate from her but she just needed to see her.

The door opened. Lena saw short red hair instead of long blonde hair but she couldn’t help but take her into a hug. She knew that Alex would question it but she couldn’t find the effort to care. A hand rubbed Lena’s back comfortingly and Lena broke down. As tears started to soak through Alex’s T-shirt her grip only tightened around the brunette.

“Come in we don’t need you crying in the hallway agin the neighbours will start to think you have a problem,” said Alex softly. Lena huffed our a laugh before letting Alex guide her to the couch.

“Where’s Kara?”

“She has a work thing I think. Look I know I’m not Kara but if you want to talk about whatever it is that’s bothering you I’m here,”

“Thank you Alex. I just need to not be alone right now,”

“Yeah sure. I’m here,” Lena gave Alex a thankful glance before resting her head on Alex’s shoulder. Alex wrapped her arm around Lena’s shoulders tentatively. Lena held Alex’s other hand bringing it to rest on her lap. 

Lena felt safe. She’d never felt this safe not even with Kara. Nobody had ever made her feel so safe. It scared her. Her best friend’s sister was the one that made her feel safe and she didn’t know what it meant. 

Lena considered Alex a friend. They’d gotten closer over the past year as Alex was one of the few people on her life that she could talk about sciency things with. They, surprisingly, had a lot in common. They grew up never quite being what their mothers wanted them to be. They knew how it felt to be overshadowed by a sibling. How life isn’t what they both thought it would be. 

Lena looked up at Alex. She looked tired. The same thing could be said for Lena as well. But ultimately Alex looked beautiful. Lena always thought that. She loved Alex’s eyes. The deep brown was hypnotising. Lena brushes some hair away from Alex’s eyes and she just stared into them. 

Alex’s resolve was weakening. She knew that she shouldn’t do anything. Lena was vulnerable and she couldn’t take advantage of her like that. But the crush that Alex had on the younger woman was more prevalent than ever. Feeling her in her arms like this felt right, like this was how her other half was supposed to fit against her. As she gazed into Lena’s eyes she felt herself getting closer to her. Lena was getting closer to Alex until there were mere centimetres between them.

“Can I kiss you,” 

“Please Alex,” Alex closed the distance between them. Her lips against Lena’s felt like home. There were sparks. Lena’s lips felt so soft against her own. Alex pulled back slightly. Lena rested her head against Alex’s.

“Wow,” Lena closes the distance again. Her lips moving against Alex’s softly. She never kissed anyone like this but then again no one else is like Alex Danvers. Alex moved to straddle Lena’s lap. Lena pulled her closer enjoying the feeling of Alex against herself. Lena’s hands came to rest on Alex’s hips as one of Alex hands tangled in Lena’s hair. Her tongue brushed against Lena’s bottom lip. The kiss deepened and Lena pulled Alex impossibly closer. Lenas hands slipped beneath Alex’s shirt her hands roaming against Alex’s toned back. Alex grasped at Lena’s collar. The kiss quickly became desperate. The two women trying to touch as much of the other as they could without removing clothing. Lena pulled back.

“We shouldn’t do this here,”

“I guess you’re right,” said Alex as she leant back and got off of Lena’s lap. “Do you want to go to mine?”

“Buy me dinner first?”

“Sure,”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think about this. Agent Corp is great and they both need to find love ASAP so love that for them.
> 
> Enjoy kids


End file.
